The Magical Healing Powers of a Hot Spring
by Buffybot76
Summary: TIN MAN fic. In which DG relaxes in a hot spring and Cain loses his cool. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Magical Healing Powers of a Hot Spring (or When Cain Reached His Breaking Point)

**Authors:** Buffybot76  
**Characters/Pairing**: Cain/DG

**Summary:** In which DG relaxes in a hot spring and Cain loses his cool. Hot sex is sure to follow.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tin Man. All the characters herein are owned by the SciFi network. I'm just playing in their sandbox.  
**Word Count**: 5,917

_**- Part 1 -**_

Cain had just returned from his afternoon ride, something that had become quite a daily ritual for the ex-Tin Man. Ever since he'd taken up the post as the Primary Guardian in the royal Protection Detail, he'd found that a horseback ride through an open field was just the thing to sooth any nerves that DG managed to frazzle earlier in the day. He'd just entered the castle when he was met by an extremely-miffed Tutor stalking down the corridor.

"Mr. Cain, a word, if you please." Tutor's clipped tone left no room for excuses and Cain's jaw tightened.

"What'd she do now?" Sighing heavily, his eyes rolled toward the ceiling as he spoke.

Tutor shook his head. "That's just it," the shape-shifter said. "I don't know, as I haven't seen her all day." He stressed the last two words and looked pointedly at Cain.

Cain growled. Skipping lessons again. That about figured.

"The rest of the guards have been searching the castle for her, but you know DG," Tutor continued with a helpless shrug. "I'm sure she's discovered some nook or cranny that nobody else knows about."

Cain didn't reply. Instead, with a firm set to his jaw, he simply nodded his head and walked away. Tutor knew that Cain would make it his sole mission to track down and retrieve the errant princess, and by the look in Cain's ice-blue eyes, Ozma help DG when he found her.

He started with her bedroom and worked his way around the castle, checking every spare room and passageway. When he made it to the library, he checked the stacks, as well as the little cubby hole that he'd found her in when she'd skipped her lessons the week before.

He searched the kitchens, then the study. When he found neither hide nor hair of her, he expanded his parameters to outside the palace walls. He checked the royal garden, the greenhouse, the courtyard and the stables. When there was still no DG to be found, Cain began to grow impatient. He'd kept his annoyance in check up until this point, but it had been steadily rising throughout the princess-hunt. If she didn't turn up soon, whenever he _**did**_ find her, he felt he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

He questioned the guards, who had been deployed earlier to search for her, and learned that they'd searched all the same places he had, but had not thought to search beyond the castle grounds. And so it was that Wyatt Cain found himself stalking along a dirt path in the small forest near the castle, searching for the O.Z.'s youngest princess.

DG sighed contentedly as she let her body sink into the steaming water of the hot spring. She'd hardly been able to believe her eyes when she'd stumbled upon it while exploring a cave only a week prior. At the time, she hadn't been able to bask in the glorious, naturally-heated pool due to the fact that she'd been escorted by about a half dozen royal guards, Wyatt Cain included. She'd made it a point to sneak back, alone, whenever she got a chance to take a quick dip.

The sapphire-blue two-piece she wore was blatantly visible beneath the clear, steaming waters and she silently thanked her sister for helping her to summon a Travel Storm in order to fetch it - among a few other necessities - from the Other Side.

Closing her eyes, DG floated a moment longer, knowing that her time was growing short. They were sure to have missed her at the castle by now. She was positive Tutor would be upset by her skipping lessons, but seriously: Did he expect her to never have any fun? All day long it was: _'Concentrate, DG,' 'Focus, DG,'_ or _'It will come to you, DG.'_

Honestly, it was all getting a bit repetitive.

With Cain shadowing her every move 24-7 - at least, that's what it seemed like to her - DG felt she deserved a little alone time. She figured it was getting late, but decided that there was still time for one more dunk. Taking a deep breath, DG allowed her entire body to sink below the surface.

"DG!"

Cain was beginning to get seriously worried as his voice echoed back at him without an accompanying response from DG. He had been so sure he'd find her out here; he had noticed the interest she had taken in the area when they had journeyed through this part of the forest last week. Especially in the pools that were nearby. He remembered what she had said about them having 'pools like this back on the Other Side.'

He growled in frustration, suddenly realizing that that was where she most likely was. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Cain continued to call for her as he walked on, just to be on the safe side. He didn't want to get to the area and have passed her along the path somewhere.

As her head broke the surface of the water, DG gulped in a much-needed breath of air. _'Stupid need for oxygen!'_ she thought grumpily. She would've been completely fine to have stayed beneath the calming waters, if not for that pesky little detail; it would have saved her a lot of trouble. She doubted water-dwelling folk had to deal with things like learning diplomatic protocols and procedures and how to behave appropriately in front of other royals.

"DG!"

Her head whipped around to the direction the familiar voice had come from. _'Cain. Oh, __**shit**_ she thought and quickly scrambled from the pool and made a mad dash for the towel beside her pile of clothing that lay nearby.

Cain was making his way down toward the pools located at the back of the cavern, only stopping to allow his eyes to adjust to the dimness inside before calling for her again. He stopped, listening intently and, when he heard water splash, followed by the echo of footsteps on stone, he knew he'd found her. He let out the breath he'd been holding, although his anger was far from dampened.

DG could hear his approach and knew she wouldn't have time to put on anything dry. She improvised by grabbing her beach towel and quickly wrapping it around her body like a dress, tucking in an end at the top to hold it in place. She turned around just in time to see Cain come into view. Damn, did he look pissed!

"Oh, hi, Cain! Um... what brings you here?" she feigned an innocent smile.

_'Gods, this girl is gonna be the death of me,'_ he thought. 'Pissed' did not_** even**_ begin to explain what he felt at the moment as he stalked towards her.

"DG, do you have _**any**_ idea what you have put everybody through with your disappearing act today?" he asked, anger evident in his voice. "We have half the guard out searching the grounds for you. Why do you insist on behaving this way?"

DG's fake smile dropped after the first sentence and, as Cain continued his tirade, she felt her stomach begin to tie up in knots. Unable to speak, she instead took a shaky breath and lowered her gaze, unable to look him in the eye as he continued to rant.

"Great Gale, kid, anything could have happened to you! Do you _**know**_ how many people there are outside the palace who would_** love**_ to get their hands on you?" He drew closer to her, his eyes involuntarily raking down her body and he did a double-take as he noticed her state of dress - or rather, undress. "And what the hell do you think you're doing, being out here like that?" He pointed at the towel wrapped around her. It barely reached mid-thigh and her shoulders were completely bare except for the thin straps of her bikini top.

He quickly turned around so that his back was to her. "What part of you being out here, alone and in that state, did you think was appropriate?" Not even having found her safe was enough to abate his anger at this point.

_'Shit,'_ DG thought bitterly. It was about right that Cain would be the one to find her. He was like a freaking bloodhound when it came to sniffing her out, no matter how remote the hiding spot. Sure, she felt bad about worrying everyone, but damn it, she needed a break sometimes, too! Frowning, she toed the stone floor in disappointment and glanced back up at Cain.

When Cain looked back over his shoulder, he found that her smile was gone and, even though she appeared contrite, DG seemed more annoyed at being found than the fact that she'd had the whole guard on alert because of her carelessness. It was this little fact that prompted Cain to do what he did next.

'_Fine,'_ he thought darkly. If she wanted to act like she was still five-annuals-old, then he would treat her that way. Stalking over to her, Cain gripped her upper arm firmly. He looked around quickly, spying a boulder suitable for what he planned to do and proceeded to drag her over to it. He ignored her struggles and protests as he sat down before easily turning her over his knee.

"Cain, what are you _**doing**_? Stop! This is humiliating!" DG protested as she struggled against the arm he'd pressed firmly at her back. If she was going to cause him so much trouble, he was going to show her what it would get her. He raised his hand up and brought it back down across her backside, as hard as he could without leaving a mark.

DG's resulting screech echoed off the stone walls and her struggles increased ten-fold.

"This'll go a lot quicker, Princess, if you hold still," he growled, bringing his hand back down again, harder.

"Cain!" she squealed, biting her lip as his hand came down once more, striking the flesh through the thin barrier that the towel and bottom of her swimsuit provided. She twisted to the side, trying to wrench her body off of his lap, but the movement only succeeded in causing the towel to ride up higher, exposing the curve of her bikini-clad backside to Cain's punishing blows.

"You asked for this, kid," Cain stated firmly, apparently not noticing the towel's new position. "I'm so tired of this, DG. No matter how many times we tell you that you need someone with you, whether it's me, or one of the other guards, you _**still **_manage to run off and hide somewhere."

Cain continued his onslaught against her rear, which was becoming more and more tender with every strike of his palm. DG could feel the sting of tears behind her eyelids as she screwed them shut against the humiliation of being spanked like a child, by Wyatt Cain of all people. He had decided that one more smack would be enough to get his point across to the wayward princess. However, by now, DG had stopped her struggling and was simply laying there, her hands clutching his pants leg. Her warm body was splayed across his lap, the curves of her breasts pressing against his thigh and - to his horror - Cain realized that his body had begun to react to having her like this.

_'Damn.'_

He froze, hand still raised for the final blow. Everything grew quiet, except for the happily bubbling pool of water nearby. DG remained still a moment longer before growing uncomfortable and began to wiggle around. The movement had Cain muffling a groan and he gritted his teeth against the feel of her squirming in his lap. With a shove, more violent than he'd actually meant it to be, DG slid off of his legs and crashed to the ground.

"Ouch!" she cried out as her knees were scraped by the stones. "What the hell did you do that for?"

She picked herself up, but the quick movements of being shoved had caused the towel to come loose and, in her anger, DG didn't bother with retrieving it. Instead, the cloth was left behind on the ground. Cain swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he tried his best to will his problem to go away. He needed to get as far away from her as he could before he found himself in a situation that would surely result in him embarrassing himself and possibly hurting DG.

He stood up quickly and made to retreat - he refused to acknowledge that he was actually running away from this slip of a girl - but the feeling of her small hand on his arm froze the ex-Tin Man in his tracks. He could feel the heat from her palm through his shirt and the touch seemed as if it were searing through him.

"DG, let go." He felt as if he was almost pleading with her.

"No." Her voice was steady and firm and brooked no argument from him. "You just... spanked me like a red-headed step-child and then dumped me on the ground! And now you expect to be able to just walk away without an explanation?! I don't think so, buddy!"

She yanked on his arm in an effort to make him turn around and face her, but he didn't budge. Cain took a deep breath; he should have known she was not going to make this easy.

Did she not understand what seeing her like this would do to a man in any situation, _**especially**_ one that he was in at this moment? Obviously not. When her efforts to get him to turn and face her failed, DG proceeded to move until _she _was standing in front of _him_.

'_Damn it to hell!'_

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Maybe if he could convince her to at least cover herself back up, he could control himself. He turned his back on her yet again. If she kept stepping into his vision, there was _**no way**_ either of them would be going back anytime soon.

"Cain! Who's being childish now?"

"I'm not being childish, Princess; I just need you to not be so close right now," he replied tersely.

DG's eyebrows rose. "Why? What could my nearness possibly do to bother you so much?"

"It's not the nearness, Kid, as much as your state of dress." And, no, the growl accompanying that statement was most definitely _**not**_ made in desperation.

Her small gasp, followed by a soft. "Oh," assured him that she got his meaning now. "Wow... Okay," she continued, her voice sounding strange. "Totally unexpected there."

DG let go of his arm and went to grab her clothes. Unfortunately, they were in the same direction Cain was now facing. As she bent over to gather the scattered items, she heard him groan in defeat behind her. What he did next surprised him as much as it did her: He caught her arm, spinning her around before pulling her to him, capturing her lips in a ferocious kiss.

His tongue darted out, running over her lips, begging for admittance. He received it in the form of a gasp escaping her throat, parting her lips and allowing him to deepen the kiss. He tangled one of his hands in her still-wet hair, pulling her closer to him as his other hand cupped her face. He ran his thumb across her cheek in a soft caress before breaking the kiss to look down at DG with lust-filled eyes.

DG felt breathless as she gazed into Cain's eyes. She'd had no idea that she could have this kind of effect on him. Had never imagined he could desire her in such a way.

His hand was still on her cheek, caressing her soft skin. He _**wanted**_ her, Ozma knows he did. But could he do this without feeling guilty? As if he wasn't taking advantage of her and the situation? And what of DG? Did she even think of him this way? Hell, of course she wouldn't! Who was he kidding? Surely, he was just an old man in her eyes. One that would never be desirable and worthy of her- His mind was wiped clean of all thought when DG's lips came up to meet his in a kiss almost as bruising as the one he'd stolen earlier.

_'Well… Guess that answers that question,'_ he thought before giving into his desire whole-heartedly. His hands began to skim over her body, wanting to feel all of her. There was so much exposed flesh and it was all just so damned soft that he didn't know where to start.

He felt her hands at his waist as she tried her best to remove his holster, but when she couldn't get it loose, she moved upward to begin unbuttoning his vest and shirt.

Cain didn't stop her. Instead, he broke the kiss in order to trail his lips down her throat, nipping at the curve where neck met shoulder. She moaned in response and the sound resulted in sending all of his blood rushing to his groin.

She handled the vest fine, but when her hands had trouble with the buttons on his shirt, due to them shaking so badly, DG simply grasped the material and pulled. The buttons popped off and scattered around the cave, a few of them making plunking sounds as they fell into the hot spring.

She slipped a hand inside the now open shirt to place it on his chest. It felt cool against his overheated flesh and he hissed sharply as the contrast sent his already overactive libido into overdrive.

Damn it, how in the hell was the kid - no, definitely not a kid , he amended - _**woman**_making him feel so much like a teenager again that it had him acting as if he'd never touched a female before? When her trembling hands reached for the fastenings of his pants, he knew he had to stop her. He simply had to know that this was what she really wanted.

"DG." his voice sounded almost foreign to him, filled with such lust as it was. "Are you sure you want this? I have to know." He hoped, prayed, that she wouldn't say no; that she didn't want him. It would be so hard for him to stop now, but knew that he would if she told him to.

DG pulled back for a moment with desire clouding her eyes and stared at him in confusion. "How can you ask me that _**now**_?" she asked in almost disbelief.

He laughed when she said this, the deep baritone rumbling in his chest. He took her answer as a yes, that she wanted this to happen. Stepping back from her, he removed his ruined shirt. He didn't know how he would explain that upon his return, but at the moment he didn't rightly care. All he could think of was her, standing here, in front of him

He watched in interest as DG went back over to the pool and stepped down into it. She waded out until she was waist deep before turning around to face him. With the most seductive look he'd ever seen on her face, she smirked at him and crooked one finger as if to say 'Come here.'

The look on her face made him want her even more and he started toward the pool before realizing that, where she had a swim suit on, he had nothing on under his pants other than what the gods had graced him with.

"Uh, DG…" He fought to keep from blushing as he made his request. "Close your eyes, please."

Her lips quirked, but she did as he asked. Cain shed his pants quickly before stepping down into the water. The feel of the heated liquid felt so good that it caused him to moan, the sound prompting DG to reopen her eyes.

He slowly walked through the water towards her. It seemed to take forever to reach her, but soon, he had her back in his arm, her swimsuit the only material between the two of them. DG wasted no time in allowing her hands to wander his body.

Just having her hands on his body almost sent him over the edge and he let out an almost feral growl when her hands dipped below the water to touch him. Her fingers wrapped around him and he busied his own hands. They went to the thin straps at her shoulders, pushing them down her arms until the small cups covering her breasts fell away to reveal the lush curves he so desperately wanted to bury his face between.

DG continued to stroke him, but when he began to sink slowly into the water; her hand fell away, allowing him to lower his mouth to her chest in order to take in the tip of one of her breasts. He sucked hard, his tongue flicking the hardened nub as he feasted on the succulent flesh. His teeth scraping lightly over the sensitive tip as he pulled away. His eyes met hers and he stood straight, backing them against the side of the pool. He wanted her so bad, but did not want to scare her off. At this point, there was just no way in hell he be able to stop himself from taking her.

His hands went below the waterline, fingers slipping into the sides of her bottoms and drawing the last scrap of cloth over her hips and down her legs. DG lifted her legs one at a time in order to help him undress her. Once it was off, she hooked a leg over his hip and he brought a hand up to clutch her thigh, holding it in place.

"Kiss me, Wyatt." Her voice was deeper than he'd ever heard it, husky and seductive.

Not one to turn down a request from a lady, he captured her lips once again, causing both of them to moan in pleasure, She wound an arm around his neck as her other hand snaked down between them to once again grasp his arousal. Arching her back, DG brought her hips forward, brushing the tip of him teasingly against her inner folds.

She was teasing him? Cain couldn't believe this. She was fucking _**teasing**_ him! He desperately wanted to bury himself deep inside of her, to immerse himself in the silken heat and feel her muscles clench around him as he pounded into her core. He wanted to take her, and make her completely and utterly his.

DG gave him a mischievous grin before she sank beneath the water and began to tease him even more, her mouth surrounding him, encasing him in something even hotter than the spring's water. He couldn't take it another second and reached down to pull her up. Her head broke the surface of the water and he pulled her to him, kissing her hard and deep before lifting her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. Without giving a warning, Cain drove himself into her in one solid thrust.

DG cried out in pain as it felt like he was ripping her in two.

'_Shit!'_ Cain thought, _'I should have known.'_

Just because she was good at being a tease did not mean that she had been anything other than a virgin. He felt bad about hurting her, but there was nothing he could do now. What was done was done and the only thing he could do was to ease her the rest of the way through the experience and try to make it as pleasurable as possible. He gripped her hips, balancing her as he pulled away so that he could catch her gaze with his. He winced when he saw the tears shining in her blue eyes, just on the verge of falling.

"I'm sorry, DG. I didn't know... I should have, but-"

DG's damp fingers pressed against his lips, stilling his apologies.

"Don't worry," she whispered softly. "I knew it would hurt." Experimentally, DG rocked her hips against his, causing him to hiss out in pleasure. DG moaned her own approval of the sensations that assaulted her. "See," she murmured, smiling as she continued to move. "Better already."

The way she moved against him caused him to just about lose his mind. She was so tight… so hot. He moved in her, slowly at first, enjoying her moans before he sped up, his gentleness sliding away as he began to grow more desperate to feel that precious few seconds of release that he had not felt in so long. His hands shot down to grip the curves of her backside, hitching her up slightly, sliding out of her a bit before he brought her back down on him with a sharp jerk.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, her hands clutching his shoulders for support as he did it again and again.

He could feel her tighten on him as she got closer to her release. This caused him to thrust even harder into her as he reached in between their bodies that were now slick with water from the pool and their own sweat. His thumb stroked over the bundle of nerves between her legs. Once, twice, three times. That was all she needed to send her over the edge and she came hard, screaming out his name

Her inner muscles tightened exponentially, squeezing him in a possessive embrace that coaxed him to let go.

With a savage growl he spilled himself deep within the haven of her body, capturing her lips briefly in another bruising kiss before resting his head on top of hers. Panting, Cain tried to catch his breath. Once he'd composed himself enough, he slowly lowered her legs from around him and pulled away. He felt himself slip from her body and groaned at the loss.

Cain sat on a small ledge that was in the pool and pulled DG onto his lap. She snuggled up to him, her body molding to his as if she were made to be there.

"Not to ruin the mood, Princess, but we should head back," He murmured against the crown of her head.

He heard as well as felt DG sigh, her breath caressing his bare chest. "I guess so." She didn't sound at all happy. She climbed off of his lap and exited the water. She grabbed the discarded towel and dried herself off before handing it over to Cain, who had also climbed out of the hot spring.

He shot a look at her from the corner of his eye, worried as she slowly began to dress. He dried off quickly and reclaimed his clothing, sighing when he found his shirt, sans buttons. He started wondering how the hell he was even going to explain this when they got back to the palace.

He was startled when DG suddenly spun around and marched over to him. Standing before him, half dressed and hands propped on her hips, she looked as alluring as ever. He swallowed hard as he looked her in the eyes.

"Problem, Princess?" he asked.

"Tell me," she stated firmly, her eyes searching his. "Please, just tell me that this wasn't just a one-time thing."

He looked at her, noticing that she looked almost defeated when saying this. "DG," he breathed sincerely. "I swear to you this was not just a 'one-time thing'." He pulled her into his arms and could feel the tenseness in her body as he tightened his embrace, one hand going up to stroke her hair comfortingly.

He pulled back from her slightly and placed his hand under her chin, tilting her face up so that she was looking up at him. Placing a chaste kiss on her mouth, he pulled away.

"Finish dressing and let's get back," he said, drawing away, but his eyes never left hers. "We can talk more about this once we're back home." As she turned away, he swatted her on her rear end, smiling.

She yelped, her hands flying to her behind as she whirled around to look at him in shock. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Why not? I already did once and I won't hesitate to do it again, Princess." He waggled a finger at her.

She actually blushed at this. "Well..." she began, but her voice trailed off when she found she did not have a snappy come back. Damn. How had he managed that? When her expected retort didn't come, Cain felt his jaw just about fall open, but thought better of it. He had actually gotten the last word in for a change and he was_** not**_ about to lose the small victory.

As he slipped on his tattered shirt, Cain sighed. He just knew there was going to be no explaining this to anybody. He just hoped that they would be able to sneak into the palace and change before anyone spied them.

"DG, in your little adventures of late, you wouldn't happen to have found a way into the palace that nobody knows of, would you? Because I really can't walk through the front door like this," he said, motioning to his shirt.

DG slipped her hand into his and grinned. "No worries there, lover boy," she said with a wink. "I'll take care of ya."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. The feel of her hand in his was a comfort and he gave it a loving squeeze as they walked out of the cavern and headed back toward the palace. As they neared the edge of the forest, Cain heard the pounding of hoof beats approaching. He grabbed DG around the waist and pulled her into a nearby brush to hide.

Once the horses had passed by, he stayed there for a moment longer to make sure there was nobody else coming. "Okay, we need to be quiet and get around the guards. Which way do we need to go?" he whispered to her.

"Follow me," she whispered back, taking his hand and proceeded to lead him around to the left side of the palace wall.

He watched her as she slid along the wall and pushed in on an off-colored brick which triggered a small door to open that he hadn't even known was there. She entered through the hidden door, motioning for him to follow, which he did, having to duck down in order to do so.

_'I'm going to have to get her to show me how she figured this out,'_ he thought to himself. _'And if there are any more like this.'_

Little secret passages like this could be useful in the future. Or potentially dangerous, he amended, thinking of what could happen if an enemy found out about it.

He didn't realize where they were until they came out of the passageway and he found himself right next to his room. At least he would be able to get changed before he went to call off the search parties. And he still had to come up with something to tell the shape-shifter.

"Come on," he said, motioning her toward his room. "I need to change before we go find Toto."

She stopped, blinking at him before she smiled. "You actually want me to go into your room with you while you change? Mr. Cain, what kind of girl do you take me for?" she teased.

Her teasing made him blush and he ducked his head so she wouldn't notice but grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him inside before closing the door

"You, Princess, are my girl," he said, kissing her before heading to his dresser and pulling out a clean shirt. "You're gonna have to be more careful. I can't be running off to change shirts all the time.

DG rolled her eyes. "Your girl, huh?" she asked, coyly, twirling a strand of her still damp hair around a finger. "So does that mean you're mine?"

"Only if you want me to be." As the last word left his mouth, he was knocked off his feet, having not expected Hurricane DG to run him down. It was just lucky that his bed was positioned so close to his dresser.

They both went tumbling onto the mattress, Cain flat of his back with DG straddling him. Cain stifled a moan. "Not that I don't love having you in this position, darlin'," he murmured as his hands went instinctively to her hips. "But, we really need to go let everyone know you're okay."

"Fine," she said.

Cain chuckled at the sound of disappointment in her voice. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Regrettably, he moved her off of him and rose to finish dressing. "We still have to get to your room so you can change," he reminded her.

He finished buttoning his shirt and pulled on his vest and holster before turning back towards her. "Okay, Kid, let's go get this over with."

DG frowned at the use of 'Kid.' "Can't you call me something else? Like, I don't know... 'Sweetheart' or 'Honey.' Something like that?"

"I could, however, I don't want to get into the habit of doing that and then slip up while we're in front of somebody that has no business knowing what goes on behind our closed doors."

DG's eyes cast down to the floor, a look of disappointment flitting across them. However, his next words had a look of hope erasing the previous emotion.

"At least until I'm able to go talk to your father." DG's eyes shot back up to lock with Cain's and with a grin, he winked at her.

They reached her room and DG slipped inside to change quickly. She left the door open. "You coming?" she asked.

"No, I think this will go a lot quicker if I just wait out here while you change," Cain replied, closing the door before she could argue with him.

A short time later, DG exited her room. He looked up from where he had been leaning against the wall, waiting. "As we get closer to Tutor's office, I think this would look better if you were fighting me a little about being drug back here," he said.

DG grinned. "Ohh, look at you, getting all ingenious with the cover-ups."

He snorted. "Not really, just didn't think to use it before. Must have been too much tension causing me to be pissy," he said, grinning at her. DG muffled a laugh.

All of sudden, his stoic expression was back in place. "May I ask what you find so funny, Princess."

DG fought to wipe the smile from her face and take on a more serious visage. Forcing a frown on her face, she narrowed her eyes at Cain. "Yeah, you can. But it doesn't mean I'll tell you, now does it?" she stuck out her tongue for added effect.

Cain had to fight hard not to lose his Tin Man attitude as his mind instantly remembered all the things she could do with that tongue. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her upper arm quickly, but without any kind of pressure and began pulling her down the hall. He was pretty sure that when it came to keeping her in line from now on, he wouldn't need to use force with her. All he'd have to do was just threaten to take himself out of her reach.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tin Man. All the characters herein are owned by the Sci-Fi network. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

_**- Part 2 -**_

It didn't take them long to reach Tutor's office. Composing themselves before Cain opened the door, without knocking, he dragged DG into the room behind him.

"Here you go, Tutor: one wayward princess," he stated, pushing DG out in front of him like an offering. DG threw a glare at him over her shoulder. Cain stared back. "You stay here," he said pointedly. "I'm going to go call the guards back in." With that, Cain turned on his heel and exited the room.

He stalked down the hall to do just as he'd said, wanting to get back to DG as soon as possible and escort her back to her room for the night. Luckily, he ran into one of the few guards that were not out on a mission to find the missing princess. Cain informed him that Princess DG had been found and further instructed the man to go notify all search parties and order them back to the palace.

Meanwhile, back in Tutor's office, it hadn't taken but a second after Cain had departed for the shape-shifting teacher to begin severely chastising DG.

"DG, I am terribly disappointed in you," Tutor said as he gave DG a withering look. "These lessons are very important to your future." DG pretended to hang her head in shame as he continued, shaking his head. "I really don't know what to do with you, any more. This was the last straw, Princess; I have no choice but to go to your mother about today's disappearance."

As Cain approached the door, he could hear the reprimand DG was being given and, for some reason, he didn't like it at all. His jaw tightened in anger and, this time, he knocked before entering.

The other two occupants of the room turned toward him. Tutor immediately stopped his tirade upon seeing his face; the ex-Tin Man looked pissed, and it was confirmed a second later when Cain spoke.

"Listen, Pooch," he growled with the same amount of venom he'd used when speaking to Toto during their original trek through the O.Z. "The Queen hears nothing about this, you got me? DG will be on time for her lessons from now on. I'll make sure of that."

Without even waiting for a response, he grabbed DG's hand and stalked out of the office.

DG hid the smirk on her lips until the door slammed shut behind them. "My hero," she murmured up at Cain, who stood staring down at her.

"You can drop the attitude anytime you want now, DG," Cain said. "I wasn't going to allow him to talk to you that way. There was no call for him threatening you."

DG gave him an innocent look. "Hey, I was completely serious with that compliment!" Then she smiled. "Thanks."

"I probably shouldn't have been so harsh," he said, glancing back at the closed door. "I have no idea what came over me, hearing him talking down to you like that."

DG shrugged. Honestly, it hadn't bothered her too much. She was used to Tutor's constant rants. Though, they were nowhere near as bad as Cain's when he went off on a tangent, like he had in the cave... That thought brought DG's mind back to what had transpired earlier between them. She brought one of her hands up to cup Cain's face, turning his eyes back to meet her own.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," she said with a smile. "Now, I think there was something we needed to talk about."

He leaned down to whisper huskily into her ear: "Your room, or mine, Darlin'?"

DG bit her lip as she faked contemplation. "Which one's closer?"

"That would be yours," he replied, then grinned. "But we might have more privacy in mine, seeing as I don't have ladies' maids."

"Sounds good to me," she beamed, a glint of desire beginning to shine in her eyes.

Cain looked both ways down the hall, making sure no one was around before he wrapped his arms around DG, pulling her to him tightly and kissing her quickly. His arms dropped from around her waist to, instead, take one of her hands in his before walking towards the stairs that would lead them to his room. DG followed him, trying her best not to appear too eager.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was so totally wanting an instant replay of what had happened at the hot springs. And… she had an inkling that Cain did, too.

They got to his room in no time at all. He opened the door and walked in, releasing DG's hand to deposit his hat on a nearby table before going over to the fireplace to light it so that the room would start to warm a little.

DG stood in the middle of the room, watching Cain as he bent over to place a lit match into the hearth. She couldn't help but stare at his backside, mesmerized, her head cocking to the side a little as she admired the view.

As he was bent over, Cain glanced over his shoulder and noticed her staring. "See something you like, Sweetheart?"

DG blushed and looked away quickly, causing Cain to chuckle in amusement. After everything they'd done in the hot spring, she could still get embarrassed at being caught staring at his ass? He shook his head and stood up, turning to walk toward her.

He reached his hand out to her and, when she grasped it, he pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely before picking her up and carrying her over to his bed. He laid her down upon the mattress and started to divulge himself of his shirt and vest. He didn't need to lose another shirt because his princess got too excited.

DG sighed happily as, bit by bit, Cain's chest became visible with each button he undid.

Cain couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he heard that small sound come from the woman in his bed. He let the shirt slide off of his broad shoulders and down his arms, the fabric pooling at his wrists momentarily as he watched the look of lust fill DG's eyes. Oh, yeah, she was definitely enjoying the show.

DG sat up on the bed to get a better view at the little strip tease he was doing. Lifting a hand, she placed it flat in the center of his chest, fingers spread wide. She could feel his heart beating beneath her palm and her eyes looked deep into his.

She wanted to feel more, so she slid her hand down his chest to the buttons on his pants, slowly undoing them before slipping her hand beneath the waistband. Cain moaned in pleasure at the feel of her hand wrapping around him. He was already partially hard as she began to stroke him, rhythmically working him into full erection. He filled her hand, hot and virile, and DG simply couldn't help herself. Using her other hand, she pushed at the waist of his pants until the material came down around his thighs, revealing the ultimate prize she sought.

His hands went up around her back, fingers working to release the zipper on the dress she was wearing. Pushing it slowly off her shoulders, he leaned down to place a kiss on the expanse of pale, silky skin that was revealed.

DG smiled before moving her fingers down to his base and leaned in to pass her tongue over the head. Cain hissed, eyes clenching shut at the sensation of her tasting him so intimately. His hands went to tangle in her hair, not too tightly, but enough to let her know he approved of what she was doing to him. She took him into her mouth an inch at a time, her lips wrapping tightly around him as she applied just the right amount of suction.

Cain moaned in pleasure at the feel of her mouth around him and had to try hard not to thrust into her mouth. DG smiled around him as the sound of his moans hit her ears. She knew he was holding back, but the truth was, she didn't want him too. A salty drop of pre-cum hit her taste buds and she was quick to run her tongue along the slit, hoping for another sample of his seed. Cain's hands tightened slightly in her hair as she ran her tongue along his length.

"Oh, Gods, DG," he gasped. The little minx was going to be the death of him yet.

When her other hand rose to caress his sack, Cain's eyes flew open and for a moment he thought they would roll back in his head. He lost all control at this point and pulled her roughly away, her lips making a soft 'pop' as his member slipped from between them. He hauled her up to him, his mouth crashing down on hers as his tongue slipped inside. He could taste himself on her lips and a growl escaped his throat as he stepped back to finish removing his boots and pants before reaching for her again. He quickly tore the dress the rest of the way off her body before climbing into bed next to her.

He gathered her to him in one arm as he ran a hand up one of her thighs, fingers brushing her teasingly before trailing back down the other leg. When his hand came back up again, a lone finger ran across her slit causing DG to gasp. The sound only made Cain want her even more and he slipped first one, then a second digit, into her tight passage.

DG reached out for anything to ground herself. Her fingers found his shoulder and dug in, her nails unintentionally biting into the flesh and drawing blood. In retaliation, Cain bit into her shoulder even as he curled his fingers inside her and began to steadily stroke the spot that was sure to send her over the edge.

She cried out inadvertently when he bit down on her shoulder and Cain simply couldn't take it any longer. He brushed his thumb across that little bundle of nerves, causing DG to buck against his hand before he withdrew it and moved to settle himself on top of her. Positioning himself at her opening, his eyes looking down into hers as he plunged inside her fully.

Her arms wrapped around him, one hand gripping his hair while the other dug nails into his back, clutching desperately at whatever part of him she could as he began to move. Slow and steady, in and out, he planned to take his time and fully enjoy the perfection that was DG.

But DG did not want slow and steady. Taking matters into her own hands, so to speak, she wrapped one leg around Cain's and brought her palms to his chest, pushing as she rolled and taking the Tin Man off-guard. Suddenly, he was lying flat of his back, a beautiful princess straddling his hips and looking down at him hungrily as she began to rock against him.

Cain had never been with anyone who had taken control in bed like she was doing and it turned him on more than he'd thought was possible. He placed his hands on her hips as she started riding him hard and fast.

DG arched her back as incredible pleasure radiated throughout her body, her hands bracing against his chest while his dug into her hips. Not so much as guiding, but holding on as he fought for control in order to not spill himself inside of her right then and there.

He released her hip with one hand to bring it up to where they were joined, sliding his thumb across the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh, fuck! Wyatt!" DG's voice rose to a near scream.

He felt her muscles tighten down on him but was not ready for this to be over just yet. Deciding to take back control of the situation, Cain rolled them once more so that he was back on top. He quickly grabbed her legs, hooking them over his arms so that her knees fell into the crooks of his elbows, assuring that she could not take the upper hand again.

So she wanted it hard and fast, did she? Cain drew back until only the tip of him was still inside her before thrusting back in all the way, his hips giving a little grinding twist as he did so. DG did scream then as she felt herself shatter into what felt like a million tiny pieces.

All the while that he had been trapped in that suit, Cain had never thought that he would feel these sensations again. It was all just too damned wonderful to be true. How could he have been this lucky? To have found a person who was this precious to him, not once, but twice in his lifetime?

Cain knew he wouldn't last much longer, no matter how much he didn't want this to end. He pounded harder and harder into DG's body, reveling in her gasps and the sensations they were sharing together.

DG knew he was struggling to prolong this, which she didn't have a problem with, but they still had all night, as well as the next. The rest of their lives, if she had anything to say about it.

She let go of him to touch his face. "Wyatt, let go." She panted when his eyes shot open to meet hers.

When their gazes locked, Cain lost it completely. He arched his back, driving home inside of DG and with one last animalistic growl, came long and hard inside of her.

He fell on top of her, exhausted, but sated for the time being. DG took the brunt of his weight gladly, her arms winding around him to hold him close as they both panted heavily.

"You're trying to kill me, I think," he mumbled softly into her neck.

DG giggled, the sound causing her inner muscles to spasm around him as he was still buried inside of her.

"Oh, Gods," he gasped.

"Sorry! Sorry," DG said, stifling another laugh. She kissed his temple gently.

Still trying to catch his breath, Cain sighed and said, "I think after that little performance, I came up with the perfect nickname for you."

"DG's eyebrows rose. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" she asked, not quite sure she wanted to actually hear what he had come up with.

"Wildcat, and I think I have the marks that prove it," he said with a groan as he rolled off of her and moved to lie beside her on the bed.

DG turned toward him, snuggling up to his side. "Wildcat," she mused softly, a contented smile stretched across her lips. "I like that much better than 'Kiddo,' I think."

"I don't want you to go, but I know it'll just cause another incident if you're not in your room in the morning.

DG rose up, propping herself on one elbow to look down at him. "You're kicking me out?" she asked in disbelief.

Cain sighed. "No, I'm not kicking you out, Deeg."

"That's what it sounds like to me." DG sat up fully and looked down at him. "Look, I don't care what anybody thinks if I'm not in my room by morning. I thought you realized this by now. I'm safe, here with you and want to be, so that's all that should matter."

Cain growled. He did not want to have this argument right now. Climbing out of the bed he grabbed his pants and pulled them up before turning back around to face her. "I don't know how things are done on the other side, but here, a little decorum is required.

Sighing, DG lowered her head and began to pick at the bed sheet. "Damn it," she muttered, before looking back up at Cain, frowning. "Okay, so it's not becoming of a princess to shack up with an ex-Tin Man. I get it. But don't expect me to like it."

"I don't like it either, sweetheart," he said as he sat back down on the edge of his bed, letting his head drop onto his hands.

DG got onto her knees and moved in behind Cain, her arms slipping around his waist as she molded her front along the contour of his back. She felt him groan as her breasts pressed into him and she grinned. "You sure I can't stay just a little while longer?"

He didn't want to spend another night alone after today, but could not think of a way around the situation. "How about we go back to your room?" he finally asked, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "I'm usually up and waking you before anybody comes in, anyway."

DG gave a happy little squeal and hugged him from behind. "Works for me," she said as she bounced off of the bed and gathered her clothes, throwing Cain his in the process.

He smiled at the exuberance in her. This was not how he'd expected today to end after the way it had started, but now, he was thanking Ozma that it had. Somehow, he knew that, for the first time in a while, with DG beside him, he might actually sleep the night through with no nightmares.

He looked up to find DG already dressed and standing in front of him, hands perched on her hips. "What's the hold up, old man, time's a wasting!" she urged.

"Old man?" He rose from the bed, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her hard. "As I've heard you say, Princess, 'I don't think so.'"

With a laugh, Cain quickly dressed himself, not bothering to button his shirt or pants. He knew once they got back to her room, they were as good as gone anyway.

The End


End file.
